


White's Lament

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Jack's Lament, Nightmare Before Christmas References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: White expresses her feelings on a song
Kudos: 1





	White's Lament

There are few who deny at what I do I am the best

  
For my talents are renowned far and wide

  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

  
I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort

  
Of my ghostlike charms

  
I have seen grown gems give out a shriek

  
With a wave of my hand

  
And a well-placed moan

  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet millennia after millennia

It's the same routine

  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

  
And I White, the Supreme Diamond

  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of this gem

  
An emptiness began to grow

  
There's something out there

  
Far from my home

  
A longing that I've never known

I'm the master of fright

  
And a demon of light

  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants

  
To a guy in Kentucky

  
I am mister unlucky

  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead

  
I can take off my head

  
To recite Shakespearean quotations

  
No gem nor species

  
Can scream like I can

  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

  
That the Supreme Diamond

  
With the skeleton grin

Would tire of her crown?

  
If they only understood

  
He'd give it all up

  
If he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my gem

  
That calls out for something unknown

  
The fame and praise

  
Come year after year

  
Does nothing for these empty tears


End file.
